The First Cut is the Deepest
by Pearl of the Moon
Summary: End of V.6. After all that is happened, who will stop Ichigo on her road to self destruction? SongFic, Sheryl Crow "The First Cut is the Deepest" spoiler alert


I would have given you all of my heart...  
  
A darkness shrouds the area and a horror struck young girl falls to the ground after an attack from her love. She touches her bleeding arm. A friend checks on her, but all she sees is the man in front of her, and listens to the words he says.  
  
"Masaya? The Blue Knight? That was something created to deceive the world....I am Deep Blue. Now, this planet is mine..." The black haired alien tells her coldly.  
  
"No..." Ichigo whimpers, her ears lying flat against her head.  
  
But there's someone who's torn it apart...  
  
An evil laugh resonates off the walls, and her mind tells her it is Kish, but all she knows is this stranger who used to be her love, this stranger threatening to destroy her.  
  
"NOO!" She screams, and with a leap, she takes off, tears streaming behind her. The laughter stops, and except for the sound of footsteps and a few startled gasps from her friends, silence reigns. A worried look fleets across Kish's face for an instance, before being shrugged off.  
  
"Let us go. This battle is won," the dispassionate voice of their leader says, and with a flash they disappear.  
  
"This is terrible! We have to find Ichigo!" Lettuce exclaims. The girls leave quickly, their senses stretched out for her.  
  
And he's taken just all that I have...  
  
She stands at the top of Tokyo Tower, and changes back to her human form, looking down. "Why Masaya.....?" Sobs erupt for her, and she gasps for breath.  
  
She calms, but tears still fall down her face, and she leans over, putting her a hand on her chest, the pain unbearable. The other hand touches the cut on her arm lightly. Her eyes close, and she nods resolutely.  
  
"I can't live without you...I cannot live with you as an enemy...I pray you understand...Mother, Father, goodbye. Everyone, goodbye..."  
  
She takes a few steps back, and then runs, flying over the edge. People scream as she passes the visitor's windows, and as she gets further to the ground, other exclamations are made.  
  
"Goodbye..." The words are ripped away as the air rushes past her. She waits for the inevitable darkness, but instead is jarred and bruised by impacting into something much softer than the concrete below. Her eyes flutter open, and she squints, adjusting to the sunlight in her eyes, waiting to see her unwanted savior's face.  
  
Kish, holding her bridal style in his arms.  
  
"WHY?" Kish says angrily. "Why would you do such a thing?!" His face melts into sorrow. "I would die too..."  
  
But if you want I'll try to love again...  
  
Suddenly they are in a forest, and Kish sits.  
  
"I love you... if you just loved me back it would be perfect..." Kish cries, stroking her face with one hand, while supporting her with the other. He wipes away her flowing tears. "I'm willing to commit treason to my own people for you, shouldn't that stand for something?"  
  
Her eyes, once glaring at him with angry tears, soften. She is seeing him clearly now, without the masks.  
  
"I'm sorry Kish. I would love you if I could..." she took his hand, and put it on her chest. "...but feel my heart? I'm broken inside."  
  
"Please, I love you, I could heal you..." he begs quietly.  
  
"I believe you'd try with everything you have...so I'll try to love you Kish."  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know...  
  
The first cut is the deepest,  
  
Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest.  
  
Oh when it comes to being lucky he's cursed,  
  
When it comes to loving me he's worse.   
  
He holds her for hours, rocking her back and forth is silence, as they both cry. Eventually she starts drifting off, and Kish wipes away his tears, then hugs her, sighing.  
  
"I'll take you home now Ichigo-chan, ok?" He stands up, helping her to her feet. He teleports them to her room, and he takes a few steps back about to teleport off, when suddenly, she's clinging to him, holding onto his chest.  
  
"Don't leave me alone..." she whimpers.  
  
I still want you by my side,  
  
Just to help you dry the tears that I've cried,  
  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try,  
  
'Cause if you want I'll try to love again.   
  
He nods, putting his arms around her. He kisses the top of her head, putting her on her bed, and slipping her shoes off.  
  
"I'll sit in the chair as you sleep," he tells her softly. She shakes her head.  
  
"Please just hold me."  
  
Giving her a soft, sad smile at her lost expression, he slips off his shoes, and climbs into her bed next to her, and lies down. Immediately she's in his arms, leaning against his chest.  
  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know,  
  
The first cut is the deepest,  
  
Baby I know, the first cut is the deepest,  
  
When it comes to being lucky he's cursed,  
  
When it comes to loving me he's worst.   
  
He just holds her throughout the night, as she cries herself to sleep.  
  
He knows he barely has a chance with her, but he'd do anything to make her happy again, even if it's not with him. He never knew how much he missed her spark until it was extinguished.  
  
He falls asleep himself, with these thoughts in his head.  
  
The first cut is the deepest, Baby I know,  
  
The first cut is the deepest, Try to Love again.... 


End file.
